All is Fair in Love and War (Dance Academy)
by MadSteamCat
Summary: It's their third year at the National Academy of Dance and Tara and Christian are finally back together. Tara is struggling with problems of her own that Christian is trying to help her with while someone is trying to break hem up.
1. Chapter 1

(Tara's POV)

Chapter 1

The beginning of third year. I don't know if I'll even last the first semester, standards are higher than ever. Dance isn't the only thing I have to worry about though. Sammy is gone. I still cry about him and what happened. Ethan is in Barcelona. Grace is back at the academy and she hates me. Ben and I broke up over the summer. It just didn't feel right. At least I still have Kat and Abigail, but then there's Christian. I made the worst mistake of my life. I know he promised to come back this year, I just pray that he will.  
I've got many other worries too about dance and my own problems that developed stronger over the summer.

I had just opened the door to my room and sitting there, was Grace Whitney. She was my roommate again. I didn't know if I was supposed to be angry or relieved. Had she changed? Did she still hate me?

"Hi Webster," she said in a pleasing tone.

"Grace uh—"

"Don't worry Tara, I'm not mad at you anymore. I already won. Why would I need to hate you?" she had a smile on her face. The side of her room was already completely decorated. She was wearing red shorts and a white off the shoulder shirt.

Trying to change the subject I said "I see you've got here early to decorate." I sat down on the plain bed aside from hers.

"Yeah I came a week earlier. Class doesn't start until tomorrow, we could go catch up with Abigail and Kat."

"Oh uh, I will. I just kinda wanna go walk by myself. No hard feelings or anything." I told her while getting up.

"Oh that's cool. I'll meet up with some other people." She said laughing.

I was walking outside of the academy. Everything seemed a lot different but for some reason, it still felt like home. Behind me I could hear the rolling wheels of a skateboard and then the rim of the board quickly hitting the ground. I ignored it. It couldn't have been Christian. Besides, there are plenty of people who ride skateboards.

But then my spirits lifted up. "Training Bra," I heard the voice right behind me. I turned around and standing there was Christian. His hair was a bit longer put still up away from his face and away from his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Christian!" I literally jump onto him and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

Christian lifted me slightly from my feet and spun me around in two circles then set my down. He was smiling and said "I missed you too. Do you think this year we can have no drama?"

I was finally happy to be here, seeing Christian. The boy I had fallen in love with even though we weren't dating at the moment. "If that's a promise you're willing to keep." We were both laughing. We were standing there, looking into each other's eyes. Christian put his arms around me and I did that same. I had to stand on my toes because Christian was still taller than me.

We were about to meet when suddenly "Look out!" Kat was riding a skateboard wearing her helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads. She was going as fast as Christian usually goes and she couldn't stop.

I screamed. She was coming right towards me. In instinct, I grabbed onto Christian's arm. We weren't hugging anymore from the shock of Kat. She was coming right towards me and then BAM! She ran straight into me and I landed on my back with her on top of me. This made me let go of Christian.

Two seconds after the incident, Christian screamed "Tara!"

Kat immediately got up off of me. "Oh my—Tara I am so sorry. It really was an accident."

Obviously Kat and Christian weren't dating anymore. Christian ran over and kneeled on the side of me. "Tara can you get up? I'll take you to the doctor." He looked frantic. "Kat, why were you even riding? Don't you know how to stop yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I really just wasn't thinking. Tara, please don't be mad at me." Kat said.

"I'm not mad. At least I'm not unless I can't dance tomorrow." I sat up and looked at Christian.

He supported my back and helped me to my feet. "Come on," He put his arm around my waist to help me walk and to make sure I wouldn't fall over. It hurt almost everywhere. In my hips, butt, arms, and shoulders.

Nothing happened and I was completely fine. The doctor said to just take a pain killer and get some rest and I should be able to dance fine. As we were walking out of the doctor's office and down the steps, Christian stopped. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He sat down on the step. "Tara, can I talk to you?"

I sat down next to him. "Yeah of course." I looked over at him and smiled.

He had a serious look on his face. That mysterious look he has whenever he's thinking. "We both took our breaks. It's been a while, over the summer and I realized something."

"I did too."

"You go first."

"No you. You're the one who brought up the conversation." I said with a smirk.

He sighed. "Okay, so there's this girl I like and I would really like to have another chance."

My smile went flat and I looked down in between my legs at the step. Why would he talk about Kat to me? I know they broke up but why does he want her back?

"Could you give me any advice?" he said with a slight smile on his face.

I looked back up at him, frowning. "Um, you should just go ask her out then." I said quietly in a disappointed voice.

"Right now?"

"I guess,"

"Well if you really think so," He stood up and walked to the stair below me and stood in front of me. "Tara Webster, will you go out with me? Before you answer I just want to say that there will be no cheating or anybody else," I stood up. "I will try my best to—"

Before he could say another word, I put my hands on his face and kissed him. The kiss lasted for about six seconds which seemed like the longest six seconds of my life. He ran his fingers through my hair and then put his hands on my neck. We then finally released. He was smiling. I've never seen a bigger smile on his face.

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Yes," I said and hugged him. He held on tight. "but what was it that you realized?"

Still hugging he said, "That all this time, both years, I've been in love with you, and only you."

I started to tear up a little. "I love you too." I said quieter.

He pulled away from the hug. "Do you wanna go back to my dorm room so we can catch up?"

"Yes." I smiled and we held hands while walking back.

I thought I saw Grace watching us in the corner of my eye, although I was probably just seeing things. That's been happening lately.

It seemed like everything had just clicked into place. Everything was going perfect so far. Me and Christian were finally together again and happy. Ben was no where in sight for the first day so far, but sooner or later Christian's going to figure out the biggest secret that I've been keeping from everybody that is changing who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the positive feedback! It really means a lot. So I will be continuing this story.**

(8:00 P.M.)

"You have the room all to yourself?" I said as we walked into Christian's room. We had already caught up with everyone else from last year and met some of the new first years.

"Yeah pretty nice, right?" Christian sat down on his bed and looked at me. "Come sit."

I smiled and sat down next to him. We were only and inch apart. It seemed like forever because we were just sitting there. I couldn't help but smile back because of the adorable way the mole above his lip went up when he smiled. I've never seen him smile so much. Maybe over the summer he got himself together. I wanted to ask but I couldn't.

He put one hand on my face and leaned in to kiss me. I was about to lean in but then pulled back and put my hand on my forehead.

"Tara, are you alright?" he pulled back and asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry." I felt so embarrassed. Why did I do that?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I snapped back. "Sorry I—that was my fault. I'm sorry I guess I just didn't get enough sleep."

I could tell by Christian's face that he knew I was lying. He just kept looking at me. It was like he was searching my mind to find all the answers. Why did he have to be so perfect yet so curious?

"Look," I said with a fake smile "I'm fine, I just need to rest."

"Tara," I knew he was concerned. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. I lay my head up against his shoulder and was fighting back tears. I knew I couldn't keep anything from him rather I wanted to or not. I could feel my eyes burning so I turned my head and put my face into his shirt. "Tara, look at me."

I didn't have a choice. Tears wear already running down my face. I slightly turned my head and looked at him. "I'm sorry," I said, choking.

He moved my head so that I was completely facing him. He then used his index finger to wipe the tear that was running down my face. "I knew this would happen but I didn't think this soon."

"How did you—"

"It's obvious Tara." He spoke with the same tone of voice. "When was the last time you ate? You're just going to turn into another Abigail and I won't let that happen."

"I'm not like Abigail."

"I know but," he paused. "I'm sorry Tara, I'm over reacting."

I was still crying and sniffling. "I'm so stupid. How did I let myself do this? I can't just stop now."

He held me in and we both lay down on his bed. My head was below his and I curled up against him. He put his arms back around me and put his head on mine. "It'll be okay. I promise." He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

…

The next thing I knew, I awoke from the sound of Grace walking around. I was in fact in my bedroom and not with Christian.

"Well good morning." Grace chuckled. "Did you and Christian have a fun time after curfew?"

"What are you talking about?"

Grace snorted. "He carried you in here around eleven."

"I fell asleep in his room." It took me a minute to realize how weird that sounded. I stood up and looked around for my tights and leotard. "Have you seen my tights? They were in my bag."

"Nope." Grace was putting her hair up into a bun. I had searched pretty much everywhere.

"I had like three pairs! Where are they?"

"I don't know but class is gonna start in ten minutes." Grace smiled and walked out of the room with her bag in one hand and pointe shoes in the other.

I was panicking and after a while, I decided to look on Grace's side. Sure enough, I found them in her drawer. I had to completely change and put my hair in a bun. I looked at the clock. Class had started five minutes ago!

I ran as fast as I could and finally ended up in the room with my bag on my shoulder.

Everyone was at the barre. Ms. Raine looked over and walked to me. "Tara, you're late. I would expect more from a third year on the first day." She snapped. "Go to the barre."

I nodded and quickly walked to the barre. I saw Abigail smile at me.

After ten minutes Ms. Raine said, "Since you and your pa de deux partner worked so well together last year, you will be with the same partner for this semester."

I looked over to Christian who was gesturing a "yay!" with his fists. I giggled a little nd Ms. Raine must have spotted it because she shot me a glance.

…..

After class we all went to lunch. Me, Christian, Abigail, and Kat sat together. "Tara what do you want from the "delicious" food selection?" Christian got up and said.

"A salad I guess."

Christian's smile went flat. "Ok," He walked away.

Kat sat there, eating a doughnut and Abigail was drinking green tea. "You and Christian are together again?' Abigail asked.

"Yeah," I blushed.

Christian came back with my salad and a burger for himself. He put it in front of me and sat down. I took a few bites and then put my fork down.

After a while Kat asked, "Hey Tara why aren't you eating?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't like it."

Kat laughed. "How can you be picky about lettuce and tomatoes?"

Christian interrupted, "Tara can I talk to you over there?" He didn't give me time o answer and he took my hand.

"Christian, I know what you're going to say." I said.

"I just don't like seeing you like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're hungry and you're body is perfect."

I looked down. "I'm flattered. Truly, but this isn't your problem."

"Yes, but I'm the only one who can help."

"But—"

"You can't do everything on your own Tara!"

"It seems like I can't do anything on my own anymore." I looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact because I knew he was angry at me. But then he took a step closer and put my in his arms. He then kissed my cheek.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I couldn't do everything on my own and need help. I'm just glad he was the _only _one who knew. I was happy that I was against him. That's exactly where I wanted to be. Away from everyone else besides him because he was the only one who understood. At least, that's what I thought.


End file.
